The Light Youngling
by AnnaLynnHedgehog
Summary: A prophecy fulfills that a young girl will grow up to become the Light Youngling. Bella Malcine is sent onto an adventure to our world to keep her safe from the Dark Angels. With a little help from the enemy and a phoenix? Can she make it back to her home planet to her parents or get caught and killed? (Suck at summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Escape

There was a battle outside her room and Bella was still sleeping with her twin brother lying across from her own bed. Her golden locks of hair were set all over her pillow like she had been moving a lot in sleep. Though she was only 5, she and her brother were able to do more than the humans they were told about in stories. Zach had woken up and was looking towards the door, his own golden hair moving in front of his eyes. He was making sure that the attack outside didn't come close to either him or his sister. He thought that it was his duty to watch over her, being the oldest by an hour.

The battle outside their door was getting closer and he could hear the guards outside, shouting orders to watch over the throne room and theirs. Zach decided then to wake up his sister and get them out of there. Getting out of bed, he ran over to Bella's side and started shaking her. "Bella wake up!"

"Ungh… What…?" Bella asked tiredly, trying to swat him away.

"We need to get out."

"Why…?" Her eyes were open now and he could see that in her golden eyes, she was tired.

"There's an attack on the castle."

"Then shouldn't we stay here…? Daddy would have asked us to leave-" Before she could finish, one of the guards came into the room and looked over at the twins.

"Time to go," he said. "Now!" Bella looked over at him then got out of bed and followed him into the hallway. She was wearing her white nightgown, her name sewn on the side. It was long sleeved and reached down to her ankles. Zach was wearing his soft pants and a regular shirt, grabbing hold of his sister's hand. They looked down one of the halls to see men running towards them with swords. They could tell they were dark angels from their black wings and that they dressed in all black.

The guard led the twins away from them, getting them to run before he was stabbing through his right chest plate. Bella looked back at him, screaming when she saw him lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. "There they are!" shouted one of the dark angels, pointing at them. Zach got them moving again, hoping to find their parents before anything happened to them.

Bella had tears in her eyes, knowing that these men meant to kill her and her brother. They turned down another hallway but to find it a dead end. "The unfinished hall," Zach thought out. The dark angels had caught up behind them, blocking their exit with their wings. Bella and Zach didn't have their wings yet, but would grow them as they got older, so they wouldn't be able to protect themselves.

"Boss wants them both back alive," the leader of the group said. Both twins backed up until they had hit the wall behind them. They heard running down the hall and saw their parents' guards coming to help them. They fought back the dark angels so that they could get away from them.

"Get into the throne room your highnesses!" one of the guards shouted at them. Zach nodded and led Bella to the throne room where two double doors stood. They were the tallest doors in the castle and it took multiple guards to open it. Bella was in too much of a shock to run very well and Zach was having a hard time to get her moving. The doors were opened for them ahead with ten guards keeping it open.

"Get inside!" one ordered. The dark angels had beaten the guards behind them and were closing in on the twins. Bella looked back at them as they entered the throne room, the guards closing the door behind them and in the dark angels' faces. The king and queen were there already, both of them worried for their children.

"Father, what's going on?" Bella asked. Henry looked down at his daughter as Mary, his wife, picked her up.

"There are just some bad people that are trying to take you and your brother," he explained. Zach was looking over at a machine that a couple of the guards were working on. It had two tubes attached and a computer in the middle. He knew exactly what it was.

"A teleport?" he asked.

"We need to get you and Bella away from here before anything happens," his mother explained. Bella held onto her when she heard that.

"But I don't want to leave," she complained, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Sir," acknowledged the guard working on the teleport. "It's ready." Henry nodded at his most trusted guard as the doors were close to being open. Bella looked over at them really fast, seeing a boy around her age looking at her. Mary gave her over to Henry as he took her to the teleport, setting her in one of the tubes, Zach getting in the other one.

"You'll be traveling to a planet called Earth," he explained. "There you will fit in for a time and be safe."

"We can't hold them back much longer!" the guards shouted as the dark angels banged on the door again. Mary had tears flowing down her cheeks, her hand pressed against her mouth as she watched her babies about to be sent away. "We have to send them now or risk them being captured, your highness!"

"Daddy…!" Bella shouted, pressing her hands against the glass.

"Don't worry, we'll be reunited again. But if you don't leave now, everything you know will be lost. Watch over each other." Bella looked over at Zach who was looking at her as their father typed in the coordinates into the computer. The dark angels had busted the door open and knocked out quite a few of the guards. They searched the room before their eyes lay on the twins in the teleports.

"Stop them!" the leader shouted. Henry had pressed the go button by then and the twins were starting to disappear. The last thing Bella saw were her parents getting captured by the dark ones, and the others running toward them to attempt to stop the machine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Life

The journey was long and as she moved through space and time, Bella began to shrink in size and mind. Soon, she was not able to remember anything and was the size of a one year old. By the time she reached her destination, she was a little over 6 months. She was on a sidewalk, the sun barely starting to rise over the mountains. She was in her white nightgown but it was ten times her size. Her hair had changed to a brunette color and reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and her cheeks had a slight blush to them.

Cars rolled past the sidewalk, scaring the now infant Bella as she started to cry. The door closest to her opened and a lady with blonde hair, put into a bun, blue eyes, and was wearing a brown jacket and high heels. One look at Bella and she gasped, picking her up off the ground. She started rocking the baby, trying to calm her down. She took her into the building she came from, the sign on the window saying "Downtown Orphanage". The building was white on the inside with chairs set by the walls and a desk set in the middle. Children were playing about when the woman walked in with a now calm Bella. "Hello Ms. Molly," the children said looking at her.

"Morning children," she answered back.

"Who's that?" asked a little girl with black hair put into a braid.

"Just a little one that was left right outside the door."

"She's cute! Can I hold her?"

"Go sit in the chair then you can hold her while I get her some milk." Bella looked over at the girl with curious eyes as Ms. Molly set her in her arms. She headed in the back room as the kids surrounded the baby, trying to get a good look at her.

"We should give her a name," suggested one of the boys.

"What about Sally?" asked a girl.

"Or Hailey!" suggested one of the older boys. The girl holding her saw the name stitched on the right side of Bella's over sized nightgown, trying to read it.

"I think her name is Bell-Bella," she said.

"How do you know?" asked one of the more annoying boys.

"Cause its right here on her dress." She showed the name and everyone agreed that it was a pretty good name and it suited the baby. Ms. Molly came back with a bottle of milk, handing it to Bella who gladly took it and started to drink. Some of the kids had started to get bored and left to either go back to their rooms or start playing with the toys left out on the floor. Bella watched them play, starting to feel a little tired. Once she was done with her milk, she dropped the bottle and gave a little yawn, closing her eyes.

"I'll take her sweetie," said Ms. Molly, taking Bella from the little girl's arms. Bella was asleep by then and was curling up a little in Ms. Molly's arms as she took her to a room in the back. The room consisted of a bunk bed with two girls already occupied in them. There was a toy chest in the corner and a crib on the other side of the bunk bed. Ms. Molly then but Bella in the crib, covering her up with a blanket. The girls didn't pay much attention but left the room, getting a little bored.

Later on that day, a couple came in looking to adopt someone. Ms. Molly led them to the back so that they could find the right child. The female had brown hair and green eyes, she was around 5 feet tall and was wearing a blue dress and black flats. Her husband was wearing a suit as if he had just gotten off of work. They had explained to Ms. Molly that the female was unable to bear children of her own and they had decided to help out on of the kids in the orphanage by giving them a home.

They watched as the kids played in their rooms. Some were too old for them to handle at the moment and others were a little aggressive with the other kids. It wasn't until they entered Bella's room that they saw her. Bella was taking another nap and her roommates were watching her, smiles on their faces. The female looked to see what they girls were watching and saw Bella, sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth. She smiled sweetly and motioned her husband to move in quietly and have a look at her. "I think she's the one," the female whispered. He looked down at Bella and, like his wife, had already fallen in love with the girl. He called Ms. Molly back and said that they would adopt the baby. His wife picked up Bella, rocking a little as she woke up.

Bella looked up at her confused before she started giggling and grabbing hold of the female's finger. "George, come look!" the female said. "She's awake!" George looked into the room, holding a clipboard with papers on it. He was writing down his information. He watched as Bella looked over at him with bright blue eyes.

"Do you know who left her?" George asked Ms. Molly.

"Unfortunately, no. She was left right outside the door this morning."

"Poor thing…" his wife murmured, cooing at the baby. Bella laughed at this and squirmed in her grasp.

"Sara, do you want to name her?" George asked his wife.

"Her name is Bella," said one of the girls watching. Sara looked over at her confused. "It says so on her nightgown." She moved the over sized nightgown to the side, seeing Bella stitched into the clothing.

"But who would give her an over sized nightgown?" Sara asked,

"I don't know but she reacts to that name."

"Bella, huh?" Bella looked up at her and placed her hand on Sara's mouth, giggling a little. George wrote down the information and signed at the bottom, trading with Sara so that she could sign as well. He took Bella awkwardly in his arms, having not held a baby before. The two girls laughed and helped him get her in the right position. Once Sara was done, she handed the clipboard over to Ms. Molly who then looked at the information then stamped it, showing that it was a closed adoption.

"Congratulations you two," she said. "She's now yours and you can take her home."

"Thank you," Sara said as she took Bella from her husband's arms. They left then and went to the store just a few blocks down to put up some supplies and clothes for Bella. She road in the booster seat that sat on the cart as she looked around at her surroundings, getting a feel for the new things. It didn't take long for her adopted parents to get what they needed and soon they were leaving the store with bags full of clothes, baby food and formula.

Their house was not far from the store so they had decided they would walk home. It was a one story house painted brown with white linings. The door was a screen door that said welcome on it, and then opened to the actual door. The garden was full of flowers and bushes and a tree placed on the side of the yard, giving it shade. The yard was a perfect green with it being the beginning of summer. There was a stone in the garden that said, "The Minow's." Across the street was the neighborhood park that consisted of play equipment with a couple slides and monkey bars that hung over bark instead of sand or rocks.

Sara set Bella on the floor of the house and went to the spare room to help George with putting the clothes away. Bella looked around the living room, seeing a couple rocking chairs and a couch with a table that lifted up to the couch so that you could eat. There was a flat screen TV that had a computer attached to it and an X-BOX 360. She was confused when she heard a noise to her side and turned to see a grayish cat with blue eyes and white paws, looking right at her. Bella giggled, reaching out to the cat that came by her side and sniffed her. The collar around the cat's neck had said Snickers and had the address and phone number on it incase she got lost.

George came into the room then and shooed the cat away from Bella, picking her up off the ground. In that instant, Bella got a flashing memory of a man with wings, smiling at her as if he loved her with all his heart. A woman with the same colored wings stood beside them and Bella had somehow thought she did not belong in this world. Everything went away as fast as it came and she ignored it, wanting to enjoy the life she had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Explanation

Ten years had passed and every night, Bella would have nightmares about men in black trying to grab her. She cried most nights and her adopted parents did everything they could to comfort her. Her back, lately was constantly getting a rash for the past year and it took all of her will power to not itch it. She was in 4th grade now and had straight A's as if she already knew all the information before. She'd get one hundred percents on all of her tests and quizzes and she wouldn't have had to study. Some of the students would try to be friends with her because she was so smart but she knew that they were just using her. She didn't have any friends, being the outcast of them. She rarely hung out with any of them at recess and was constantly bullied because of her smarts and the rash that would show on her back. The only time she truly felt normal was at home or when she was at the park across from it.

Another thing about her that was a constant thing with the kids is that she hasn't bled a single drop in her life. Never got cuts or tripped on the sidewalk. Others called her lucky and she was because her parents made sure that she was fine and was getting what she needed whether it was school supplies, food or clothes. They treated her as if she was their own and she was happy, for the most part.

One day, her eyes had started itching rather badly and she thought she was getting pink eye that morning so she headed into the bathroom across the hall to see what was wrong. It wasn't pink eye, and there didn't seem to be anything wrong. She blinked a couple times to try to get rid of the itchiness. She was lucky it was the weekend so that she wouldn't have to go to school itching her eyes like crazy. One time, she opened her eyes to see that they were golden instead of blue and were glowing slightly. Screaming, she ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to show her mom. "Mom! Mom!"

"What sweetie?" Sara asked, cleaning the dishes.

"My eyes…they're golden!"

"No they aren't," she observed, looking in her adopted daughter's eyes. She saw that they were their normal blue.

"But they were…!"

"Honey it's just not possible. Now come on, it's time for breakfast."

"But Mom I swear I'm not lying about this."

"Ugh…George, talk to her."

"Eyes don't change colors, Bella," George said looking down at the newspaper in his hands.

"But it really did happen!" Bella protested. "One minute my eyes were blue, the next they were golden!"

"You were just imagining things, Bells. How's your back?"

"Still red… And I wasn't imagining."

"Bella that's enough," Sara ordered. "Now eat your breakfast."

"Why won't you listen!?"

"Because it's just not possible!" She hardly ever yelled at Bella and she could feel the tears coming.

"You never believe me…!" She ran out crying then, slamming the door behind her, George hanging onto his coffee so that it didn't tip over.

"That girl…sometimes I wonder why we adopted her."

"She'll calm down, honey. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Bella ran across the street to the park, tears rolling down her eyes. She had tripped when she reached the bark, cutting her knee. She didn't care and just wanted to hide from the house so she climbed the equipment and hid by the slide, looking at her knee. Instead of red blood coming out in droplets, it was white.

"What am I…?" she asked shakily. She used the bottom of her shirt to clean off the white blood, putting pressure on it till it stopped. She looked back at the house, tears flowing down her cheeks as she thought about the argument she just had with her parents. She brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, crying into them as she thought about her nightmares and her eyes along with the strange blood.

Across the street stood a boy with black hair and black eyes, wearing all black and watching her. He was around ten years of age and he had watched her run from the house and saw her get injured. He almost felt sorry for the girl but he had a mission that he had to complete and couldn't bother with the girl. He sensed a strong energy near the park and was there in a second; looking at the sport Bella had tripped. There he saw the strange blood and rubbed it between his fingers, examining it. "Impossible…" he murmured. He looked up at Bella, seeing she had not noticed his presence, his eyes going red then back to black.

Knowing she wasn't alone, Bella looked down to see the boy watching her with curious eyes. "H-hello…" she asked. He didn't answer but just kept staring at her with his black irises. "Do I know you…?" she asked again, hoping to get an answer. Right then and there, her eyes had started to itch again and she knew what that meant, even if her parents thought she was crazy. Her eyes had stopped itching a couple seconds later, the boy's eyes widening in surprise before turning into a smirk.

"So…it is you," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one I'm looking for."

"Um…who are you?"

"A friend. Tell me, Bella isn't it? Have you been having weird things occur? Things you couldn't explain."

"How do you know my name…? How did you know any of this!?"

"You're confused and I understand. Let me explain. You are not from this world of humans. Neither am I for that matter. We come from a more advanced group. Angels."

"Angels? You're kidding me right? I'm old enough to know they're just a myth."

"Yet the proof is right in front of you. Eyes changing color, your back being raw all the time, seeing how smart you are compared to everyone else."

"Have you been following me?"

"I just know what you've been going through. My name is David and I'm here to help you before they show up."

"They?"

"The dark angels."

"Okay…you're crazy and I got to go…"

"I can prove it!"

"Leave me alone!" He stopped her before she could do anything, his eyes changing red and his shirt ripped in the back. Bella screamed when she saw the black wings coming from his back. She stumbled backwards, away from him, breathing heavily. He wings had gone back in and his eyes changed back to black.

"Now you know that everything you have heard about the angels are true."

"So you're a…a…"

"Dark angel, yes."

"But you said they were coming after me…!" she almost shrieked, backing away.

"I was given the mission to deliver you to them until I first saw you… An innocent girl that's barely learning the truth… In reality I was not born a dark angel. I was taken from my home and father when I was very young. I was taught to kill and forget my past life. It's still a blur to me. But I know what they want to do is wrong and I can't subject you into it." Bella was hyperventilating then. Everything was moving so fast and she had many questions in her head. Why her? What was she that made them want to come after her of all people?

"Then what am I…?"

"You haven't figured it out after everything I told you?"

"Are you saying that I'm an angel!? That's impossible!"

"No. Not impossible. Unreal yes but not impossible. I was not given full details about you but I do know that you're important to them for some reason. But I won't help them. It may be too late for me to switch sides now but I'll help you as much as I possibly can."

"This is too much…how can I tell if this isn't a joke and that you were sent here by Jack wearing contact lenses and fake wings?" Jack was one of the main boys that liked to pick on her because she was different than everyone else.

"You will know when I speak the truth and when I lie." He started backing away then, back into the shadows from where he was watching her to begin with. Bella took a deep breath and headed back home to try and process everything that had just happened. One, she might be an angel. Two, he was right that strange things have been happening to her and her alone. And three, if everything was true, why would the dark angels come after her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Runaway

When she opened the door, both of her parents were talking at the kitchen table. They hadn't noticed her yet so she snuck into the hallway, hoping to get to her room, until she heard her parents talking about her. "I just don't think we can handle what she's going through," Sara said. "She was just a baby back then but now, ten years later, she's going through stuff no normal person does. Hallucinations, smarter than the average kid…"

"She's just special, Sara. Every child goes through something like this throughout their lives."

"I'm just worried for her. Should we take her in?"

"There isn't anything wrong with her."

"What about the rash on her back? It can't be something she's allergic to and its right between her shoulder blades."

"I just don't think they can help her. They're natural things the mind goes through and has to work out on its own."

"We have to do something. If this is because we're being bad parents then we might have to send her back." Bella gasped at that response, knowing perfectly well she was talking about the orphanage.

"That's not what we're going to do. We've raised her since she was a baby and we won't abandon her like her real parents did."

"Where are my parents?" Bella asked, walking into the room.

"Bella…" said Sara surprised. "You're home…"

"Where are my real parents? Why would they send me away?" she asked again.

"We never met them," George answered. "The only thing we got for answers was that you were found on the sidewalk. Nobody saw you get dropped off. They probably weren't able to take care of you and wanted you to have a better future."

"Being an outcast, never being like any other kid around my age. You guys don't know what I go through every day in school…you never ask…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I get bullied everyday because I'm different, Dad. I want to know who I am and why I'm like this."

"You are our daughter and the kids don't realize how special you are." The stress was causing Bella's back to hurt more.

"I don't think you realize how much different I am than the regular human…" Her back was burning then and she looked back at it, seeing it redder than usual. "Mom…?" She screamed as something pierced through her back, Sara running behind her to check her back. Bella's eyes were changing from blue to gold, George standing up in surprise when he saw it. Her hair changed from brown to gold, starting at the roots of it. Coming from her back was a pair of white wings, coming through her skin between her shoulder blades. She fell on the ground, her back seething with pain as the wings came fully out.

George and Sara looked down at her, trying to register what had just happened to their daughter. She looked up at them, trying to stand up as she looked at the wings. "It's true…" she murmured.

"What is?" asked a shocked Sara.

"This boy…at the park…he told me things…Mom I'm scared…" Sara just looked at her as her eyes and hair went back to normal but her wings stayed there. "Dad…?" She couldn't get them to talk to her. They were too shocked to talk to her and she ran into her room, wanting to change into a different set of clothes, grabbing a cloak. Sara tried to stop her but Bella wouldn't listen. "If what the boy said was true then I'm not safe here… I have to leave. Bye Mom, Dad…" She left then, leaving her parents speechless as she went out the door.

Once outside, she put the cloak on to hide her wings, having them lay down against her back. Looking behind her, she saw her parents at the door, Sara's eyes were tearing. She lifted the hood over her head, hiding her own tears as well, moving out of the neighborhood. Three pairs of eyes were watching her leave, only two of them knowing who she was.

She decided to rest on a rock outside the neighborhood, resting her head in her hands, processing that she had just run away from the only home she had for something she couldn't quite understand. Ten minutes went by and she felt a presence nearby. Worried, she looked up to see a red and yellow phoenix landing next to her. She had always loved phoenixes, seeing as they were a beautiful creature of fire and were usually very friendly. "Hi there…" she murmured.

"Hi!" the phoenix said back. Bella shrieked when she heard her voice, falling off of the rock, her hood falling down. "Oh! Are you okay?"

"You…you can talk…?"

"Of course! My name is Abby and I'm here to help you, Bella."

"Birds don't talk…"

"Duh…birds from Earth don't talk but we're not from here. I was sent once you ran away from home, knowing you would face danger. You could say I'm your protector."

"This is not happening…"

"What do you have under the cloak?" she asked, moving the cloak up, seeing the wings. "Oh…I just love when the wings first appear!"

"You've seen this done before?"

"Yeah with your Mom and Dad."

"My parents were angels? Who are they? Where are they?"

"I'm not allowed to say…"

"Why?"

"Because there may be some prying ears." She tensed up and turned into flames, feeling the presence of another person. David walked out of the shadows over to the two, Abbey stepping between him and Bella.

"Easy Abby… He's a friend."

"Do you know what he is?" she hissed.

"Yes and he said he would help me…" She looked up at David who was keeping a watchful eye on the bird before giving Bella a hand to help her onto her feet.

"That was foolish of you to run away light that," he said to her. "I'm not the only dark one here."

"It felt necessary at the time. Did you grow? It's only been a couple minutes." Indeed he had grown quite a few inches and he explained to her that angels grew rapidly fast once they reached a certain age until they reached the body of an 18 year old. For him, he was growing at the age of ten and will keep growing till he reaches his 18 year old body. Abby was still in flames, not trusting him for what he might do to Bella if she let her guard down.

"It's not safe for you now. They know what you look like and they will find you."

"Then why are you helping me when you can just turn me in right now?"

"Because…"

"You don't have an answer do you?" He remained silent, looking at the ground. "That's what I thought… You were right about everything but I just don't know if I can trust you…" He understood her mistrust, seeing as he told her he was the enemy that was out to get her. But the real enemy was still out there, and they had abilities of their own.

"We need to go…now."

"Where are we going?" She was hurt when she heard her parents' voices calling out to her. She didn't want to have to go too far away from them.

"Someplace safe." He gripped her hand and got her to follow them when a stranger had come out in front of them. He was wearing all black as well and Bella started backing away when she saw that his eyes were black.

"David…" the stranger said. "You succeeded."

"What are you talking about, Nightwing? I don't have the girl."

"Then who is this?" He was looking at Bella now who was looking down at Abby, trying to not look at the dark angel.

"Just a girl that lives down the street."

"The child we're looking for lives in this neighborhood. Have you not thought that she might know who it is?"

"I tried. She doesn't know."

"Then where were you going to take her?"

"Back to her home." Nightwing was looking at the cloak she was wearing, curious as to what she was hiding under it.

"Come here girl." Bella looked over at him, her hood now up and covering her eyes. David stepped between the two, growing a foot taller.

"She's of no use to you."

"Then why is she hiding from me?"

"Have you seen yourself? You're the splitting image of creepy."

"Why you little…" He set his hand on David's shoulder, causing him to fly backwards into a tree that was just behind the rock. Bella shrieked as she watched him get flung into the branches. She was about to go help him when Nightwing grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go…!" she said looking back at him. He pulled her hood down and watched as her hair and eyes turned golden.

"The Light Youngling…" He removed the rest of her cloak to reveal her wings to him. "You've been lying to me David."

"Let her go, Nightwing," David said as he jumped out of the tree.

"Traitor." Abby burst into flames and attacked Nightwing, trying to get him to lose his grip on Bella. What Nightwing didn't notice was that Bella was disappearing right before his eyes. She noticed it as well and broke free from his grasp as she turned completely invisible. "Where are you girl?" David was looking for her as well, creating his own orb and throwing it at Nightwing. He felt something grip his shoulder and looked to see no one there.

"Bella…?"

"Can't you see me?" he heard her ask.

"No… You're invisible."

"I-I am!?"

"Shh…don't give away your location to him. Get to Abby and run."

"What about you?"

"I'll come find you after I deal with him. Get into the forest and I will find you."

"Be careful." She turned visible again as she grabbed Abbey's wing, not feeling the burn from the flames. Nightwing saw her and tried to go after her but David stopped him, keeping him busy so that she could escape.

Bella and Abby made their way to the forest on the other side of the neighborhood, Bella now wearing her cloak again. They kept on running until they reached what they thought was the middle of it. They brought some huge branches over to the middle and created a fire in the center. Abby was already asleep but Bella stayed awake, worried for David and when he would return.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trust

It was dark out and the walls were made of grey stone. There was no carpet on the ground and it was cold under Bella's feet. Pictures lined on the wall as she ran down it, someone pulling her through. Behind her were creatures with black wings running after her and the person pulling her. She saw a portrait that had a family of four on it like a family picture. The picture was blurry as she ran down the hall into another room. There stood a boy that looked like David only he had golden eyes and brown hair that was starting to turn gold at the roots.

He was watching her when the dark creatures came into the room, grabbing hold of him before going after her. "Leave him alone!" Bella shouted. A hand on her arm started pulling her away from David and the creatures. She looked over at the owner of the hand, seeing it was another boy with golden locks and eyes, trying to pull her to safety.

"Come on, Bella," he said. He looked and sounded familiar to her and she saw stitching on his shirt, but like the portrait, it was blurred out like a lost memory. She looked back at David to see him being pulled into a dark mist, her trying to reach him. She eventually broke free of the boy's grasp, calling out to David. He came back out of the mist, looking like he did now with his black hair and eyes, his arms behind his back. He was smirking down at her, an evil glint in his eyes.

"We're coming for you, Bella," he said in a demon's voice. His form changed into that of the dark angel she had run into before. "No matter where you go or where you hide, we will always find you, little girl. Whether it's here on Earth or on Aurora, we will find you." The black mist was now surrounding her, her hair changing to a golden color from her normal brown hair. She backed away from the mist until she was caught in the center of it. She called out to David, who was standing in the corner, watching her, but he didn't answer. She was pulled into the black mist, trying to reach out for something within her grasp but found nothing there that she could use to free herself.

Bella woke up with a startled cry, sitting straight up with her heart pounding. She looked around her to see a sleeping Abby and a worn out fire that had turned to smoke. It was still dark out and was starting to get cold out. As she wrapped her cloak around herself, she noticed that her body had grown to a 15 year old. Her outfit changed and was now an emerald green, silk dress with sleeves. Her shoes were changed into flats that matched the dress and her hair reached down to the middle of her back. Her wings had also grown in size to where they were barely hidden under her cloak.

She slowly started to untangle her hair and put it in a braid down her back so that it wouldn't get in the way. Abby was up then, stretching out her wings and back from the awkward position she was sleeping in. "Bella?" she asked. "Did you hit a major growth spurt?" she asked.

"I guess…" Bella said tiredly. A twig snapped behind them and they both turned their heads in the direction of the noise, staying on guard. Two lights flashed through the forest, male voices following them.

"Dude, I swear I saw a fire out here," said one of the boys. Bella instantly recognized the voice as Jack, one of the boys who used to bully her at school. She quickly pulled her hood up, getting Abby into the cloak to hide her.

"You're seeing things, man," said Jack's companion. They came through the clearing to see the back of Bella's cloak.

"It's a girl…"

"Or a dude with a frick'n cloak." Bella turned to them, hoping they wouldn't recognize her.

"Awe man it's that one chick from school. What's her name…? Bella! Bella Minow."

"I don't know…she looks a little old to be Bella." Bella stood up then, wanting to get away from the boys, seeing them walk closer to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jack asked her.

"Go away, Jack," she said.

"Huh, it is you freak." Abby broke free of Bella's grasp then, turning to flames in front of the boys.

"Leave now or I'll burn you to a crisp," Abby threatened. Both boys looked at the phoenix before running in the opposite direction, screaming their heads off.

"Thanks, Abbs…" said Bella as her phoenix friend turned back to normal.

"Anytime." Bella had started walking when a pair of hands grabbed hold of her upper arms, causing her to shriek.

"Bella?" asked the owner of the hands.

"David!? Jesus don't scare me like that!"

"You've changed a lot." He was in the moonlight then, able to see Bella's grown form. He had reached his length already, his hair looking like he just got it cut. Bella was caught in his eyes, although they were almost like a black hole, the shine in them almost enchanted her. "Bella?" he asked, getting her out of her trance.

"Oh…I'm okay…"

"As I was saying…we have to keep moving. They'll easily find my traces here and lead them to you."

"Where are we going?" she asked as he started to drag her by her arm.

"Somewhere far away from here."

"But I grew up here…! You don't expect me to go too far away!?"

"You may have grown up here but you were not born here."

"David, wait please… I'm scared right now. Those…dark angels…why did that one call me the light youngling?" David flinched from the name, looking back at her.

"Don't make me explain…"

"Tell me. I have a right to know."

"You will, in due time."

"No…now. I have to know who I am and why they are coming after me!"

"I don't know!" he shouted at her. "I honestly don't know who you were before you came here just that they sent me after you to bring you back to our home planet. They never told me why you but I was going to go through with my orders. Until I saw you for the first time… I couldn't understand why they wanted you but I knew you were different from the other light angels. I didn't want to put you in danger because…"

"Because?"

"Because I-" A crash was heard behind them, followed by a black mist that surrounded their feet. "Damn it…we have to move. Now!" Abby looked over at the explosion to see Nightwing coming through the forest. He easily saw the two teenagers running in the opposite direction of him.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" he shouted at them. "Did you really think you could keep her from us, David?"

"I can still try!" he called back at him.

"We should have never sent you! But no matter, we'll get her one way or another." They had reached the edge of the forest where the outskirts of the city lay. Bella looked back at Nightwing to see his wings spread out, ready to take flight. David had moved her behind him, shielding her with his own black wings.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

"If you won't hand her over, then I will kill you and take her from you!" Anna gasped when he said this, looking at David, remembering her dream.

"No…" she murmured. Abby moved over next to her, getting her ready to make a run for it. Nightwing launched his attack, David easily taking him down.

"Bella, run!" he shouted. The dark creature had teleported from underneath him to behind him, throwing him against the trees.

"Come on, Bella," Abby urged, trying to get her to move.

"I won't leave him," Bella said. David was lying unconscious from the blow he took, his wings going back into his skin. She had made her way to him while Abby kept Nightwing busy. "David, wake up! Please wake up!" She heard a cry and turned to see Abby with her wing crooked at an angle that gave her shivers down her spine. She could easily tell that it was broken.

"Now then," said Nightwing, walking over to Bella. She turned invisible then, keeping out of sight. "No use in hiding, girl. You will come with me or your friends will die." Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked from David to Abby. Although they had only met the day before, she had grown attached to them and she didn't want to lose them just as quickly. She showed herself, looking down at David, not wanting to look at the dark angel. "That's a good girl," he said, grabbing her by her arm.

"Bella, no!" Abby shouted as she tried to fix her wing. "You can't!"

"Too late bird." He tightened his grip on her, forcing her to stand up before teleporting away right as David woke up.

"Bella!"


End file.
